Deborah the Dollmaker
Deborah the Dollmaker, Lady of Silver, was the cruel, twisted leader of a faction of Sliskeans during the Second God Wars. Recruited by a mysterious figure known as "The Puppetmaster" she ultimately served under Relomia for Sliske. She spread fear and chaos in the name of fun and games. Loyal, fierce, and truly shattered in mind and soul, Deborah is a nightmare of perversion personified. She was played by Lia Renderra. History Early Life Upbringing Deborah was an unfortunate burden on herself the moment she came into the world. Her mother died in labour, and her father, a Renderra Lord, despised her deeply for the permanent reminder of his infidelity. Because of this, Deborah was forbidden from taking the name of "Renderra" and grew to have a harsh resentment for her family. Legitimate siblings were encouraged by their mother to harass Deborah, and while some felt guilty, mob mentality prevailed. By age 7, Deborah was learning to use a sword and combat tactics. Bastard Renderra were often trained harsher than their legitimate siblings in training, and Deborah was no exception. The Lord desired a child who would fight, and fight well enough to protect the legitimate siblings. Six years later, Deborah made a mistake. She tripped, and dropped her baby sister Keelin on her legs, leaving a bruise on the crying baby. Even as she begged and pleaded, her father beat Deborah relentlessly, telling her she would never amount to anything. He broke her down, in a fit of rage. Deborah was broken, and thrown outside for the night. Refusing to stay there any longer, Deborah mounted her father's horse, and stole some mares to sell. Taking them in the night, Deborah had a reputation as a horse-thief. Leaving Home Home was, admittedly about as comfortable as the wider world. Deborah went nights without eating, riding far into what would later become Falador, she sold her purebred mounts for a small fortune. But before then, she felt the constant pang of hunger, with none caring to feed her. She felt the cold stares from people, given her odd appearance. The woman spent many nights cold and alone, with only her horse for comfort, until she carved out a bit of land with an Asgarn Thane's permission, on the condition she lived outside the city. She stole horses again from the nearby settlements, and sold them for a profit to Knights. Over the next five years, Deborah bred them herself, selling her stolen horses for whatever scraps she could use to survive. A desperate woman, Deborah was one day approached by a fancily dressed Gentlemen, who smiled at her. He offered her a ring, which she quickly put on as to not lose it. Instead, she lost everything. The Shadow Realm Deborah was sent to the shadow realm with the ring. Alone again, with no people to hear her, she couldn't scream. she couldn't think. The darkness was overpowering for her, and quickly began to drive her mad. A figure came to her, guiding her transformation. Her features grew larger and more defined. A permanent smile, curvy figure, longer and stronger arms and legs, with enchantment after enchantment making her skin the inky, dark purple she became known for. Time passed and Deborah was continued to suffer at the hands of the Shadow realm, namely the Puppetmaster who unbeknownst to Deborah, continued to guide the corruption. As time continued to pass, Deborah's nails became sharp, strong, and talon-like, her natural green eyes glowing brightly, as her hair, a long and beautiful brown continued to age, turning a bright white. Finally, after the Death of Guthix, Deborah was released. Freed by the very person who placed her there, but Deborah was too crazed to grasp that anymore. Her mind was in tatters, driven only by a raw hatred for the World, for the Gods, and their followers who preached that salvation would come. Deborah rose, dawning her purple for the first time, and gathering a small reputation during the God Wars. Enough of one to work directly under Relomia, however. Sliske's Countdown Deborah began working her best. With her learned tactical knowledge and newfound creativity, she wove plots to entangle various factions of the Gods into fighting. Early Conflicts Early in the conflict, Deborah made a few public appearances. She built up her collection of Dolls, torturing victims for the sake of science into Sliske's service, as instructed by her mentor. These dolls quickly became like her own children, with maids and princesses to strike at her foes. And strike they did. The realization that these first dolls hid people, brainwashed and under control of the masks on their faces drove the leader of the Zarosian faction Deborah targetted to a deep hatred of her, trying to goad her out. Instead, Deborah continued to use her guerrilla tactics, manipulating the Zarosians and Serenists into a faux fight, to grab a weapon Deborah stole from the Saradominists. Deborah then blamed the massacre of the church the Saradominists had to protect the artifact, the Spear of Leonidas, on the Zarosians with a carefully constructed crime scene, playing the Saradominists into attacking the Zarosians. The Zarosians lost the ensuing Battle of the Digsite, leading to their forces' remaining leadership to question the current leader's sanity. When Deborah goaded said leader into a fight, over the death of one of her dolls, he accepted. Deborah played him like a fiddle, bringing him into a rage. A new leader, the Venator rose, usurping the former from power. Deborah left him broken and angry, never to give him the satisfaction of reappearing in his life. Eventually, Midnight Veros and Logan Stasov located her Dollhouse, breaking into it. Desiring to find and kill Deborah. However, Midnight found the place to be significantly trapped, only managing to escape by forcing Sally Perry, Deborah's first doll into opening a door somewhere else, then killing herself. The mind mage gave Deborah a distinct hatred for Lunar Magi, and drove her to a second breakdown. Her new family was now being killed. She tormented Logan, inserting demon spawn into his stomach and sending him back to Falador, to eventually rip his old comrades apart. Fortunately, this never happened, as the Temple Knight knew how to have them remove it, and merely spent time healing. Deborah, couldn't heal. The Griever Deborah faked her death, speaking to her faction through Veipa. The Demon continued to act for her little group as Deborah adopted a new persona, destroying all she could of enemy forces in the Heart of Gielinor to vent her grief and anger. Deborah hid herself from the public during this time, but was eventually discovered by an assailant. This assailant tried to kidnap and deliver Deborah to the former Zarosian leader, but decided to toy with "The Sliskean Bitch" by defiling her. Desperate and now left in more pieces than before, Deborah used her sharp nails to cut her bindings and teleport. She spent the remainder of her time at the Barrows, doing what she could to heal her allies. Eventually, she met Nova Tepes. TBC Sliske's Endgame Appearance Deborah's most well-known appearance is that of a glowing green-eyed, 6'3 woman with curves and broad shoulders. Her features were designed to be both attractive and unsettling at the same time, to best fit the concept of the perverse her creator (The Puppetmaster) desired. Her face was pulled into a permanent rictis grin, scars running down her cheekbones. After making a wish with the Fairy amulets, Deborah became aware of how to try and cure herself. She managed to let her scars heal properly, and drain the shadow magic from her body. This made her much weaker at it, though her physical proportions were permanently changed. Now pale, Deborah was every bit the monster in mind, but didn't leave a distinct aura for Sliskeans to hunt her, for going traitor. Personality Deborah has a jovial, joking personality that is all over the place in nature. She is perverse, shamelessly at that, toying with people to assert her dominance. Sadistic, controlling, manipulative, and a monster of the shadows, Deborah is horrifying to meet in person. While once unabashedly loyal, Deborah now solely looks out for herself. Made bitter by revenge and slowly calming to the world that scorned her, Deborah has finally found a place to settle down and breathe. Possessions and Skills Jewelry *Sliskean Necklace A Single amulet of a theatrical mask, laughing. Pets * Skraegorn A black dragon with green eyes, Skraegorn had its wings clipped by Deborah's mentor, the Puppetmaster. As a result, Skraegorn became vicious, focusing less on the raw power of her species, and more on fast maneuvers climbing buildings for vantage. This Dragon proved to be a harsh fight, but fell, dying during the Puppetmaster's attack on Falador. * Wight Lightning A Horse, formerly known as Winstead stolen from her father. After it's death Deborah relocated the Corpse, and had the Puppetmaster bring it back as a Skeletal warmount. When Deborah turned on the Sliskeans, she was forced to kill the horse herself by her former Mentor, who sent it to kill her. * Veipa Chthonian Demon servant. Sister to Vasilisa’Ad’Somnum of Zarosian Fame. Heavily covered in Chitin, this Demon grew quickly as Deborah fed her prisoners. Veipa eventually, after Deborah released her, took on the name "Mouth of the Dollmaker," using her power to, in Sliske's name gain more personal power and devour her siblings. Ultimately this proved to be her undoing, as Vasilisa'Ad'Somnum devoured her instead. Armour/Clothing * Ringmaster Clothing Purple, showy outfit fit for a ringmaster running a circus, Deborah wears this casually, except for the hat, which she wore at all times. * Hybrid Robes Long black robes with a purple trim, made with leather and fine quality silk befitting a magic warlord. * Griever Robes Torn silk in tatters over an Anima core chestpiece, currently inactive. Her mask for this hides her rictis grin under a mournful white mask of Sorrow, bleeding tears from the eyes depicted. The Griever persona was adopted following the death of Deborah's dolls. * Black, Feathered Cap Deborah's last hat, was made to match her Griever robes. Dark grey in colour, it resembled her ringmaster outfit, though was distinctly more powerfully attuned magically. Weapons and Tools * Shadowpiercer Deborah's wand/sword combination weapon. Made from mithril, and a handle-grip of forged, rune essence, wrapped in braided, enchanted silk. She often used this sword to cast shadow spells, and over time the weapon gained an affinity for them. The sword was styled similarly to Second age imperial weaponry. The blade part of the wand was two feet long, with a half inch hilt, similar to the design of a Second Age Gladius. * Serpentbane Made after Deborah cut associations with her former, Sliskean allies, Serpentbane is a sword made from Shadowpiercer, and the other pieces of Wightraiser. The result, a longsword, carried distinct magical energy but lacked the casting ability of Shadowpiercer. While an overall inferior weapon, she'd rather have this, then accept help from Sliske again. *'Athame' Deborah's old athame, a symbol that once, in a past life she was a Druid in training. Modified into a left handed dagger, the blade has an amused, Sliskean mask over the crossguard's center, a curved hilt on it. * Wightraiser A gift from the Puppetmaster, this staff was designed to be in the hands of a Magical Wight. It's glowing, green enchantments marked it as a powerful creation of Necromantic energy, though Deborah did not practice this art. Eventually, it was broken down into her Rebounder and sword. * Karmic Rebounder Crafted from the orb and some spikes from Wightraiser, Deborah's Karmic rebounder is a powerful, magic defender for use in casting and defender the wielder. It is currently held by Nova Renderra (nee Tepes.) * Darts Poisoned darts with a powerful hallucinogenic poison coating. Made from essence of Chthonian horrors and a paste made from Spirit Weed. Skills * Shadow Magic - Blitz Well-learned in shadow magic under the tutelage of the Shadow-Lich Agnia Tumulus, better known as the Puppetmaster, Deborah's natural affinity to Shadow following her corruption made her a fearsome combatant with quick, lethal shadow blitzes. * Fire magic - Blast Able to cast Fire blasts, it is Deborah's second most powerful form of magic, and her go-to in her last days. * Swordsmanship - Mastery Her time training under her family, and later the Sliskean former Praetor known as "the Puppetmaster" gave Deborah an acute knowledge of swordwork. * Staff combat - Mastery Deborah knows how to fight with a staff, using it defensively to supplement her spells, though she didn't use a staff often. * Brainwashing and Torture In a cruel twist of irony, Deborah's greatest skills came from making monsters herself, through brainwashing, torture, and corruption. Her trademark was her dollification masks, used to make perfect, innocent servants of those her employers wished to see disappear. These modified Sliskean play masks involved removing the skin of the face to place properly flush with the skin. From there, the mask would control the body of the wearer, giving them the simple commands to clean and protect from intruders, or to follow more complex commands in loyalty to Deborah by simply overriding thoughts of otherwise. These were the most horrifying things to surface from the Sliskean war, as these pretty dolls were most often soldiers and priests of the rival factions, who under the mask that would kill them to remove, could think and feel every blow that landed on them. Names and Titles * Deborah, Lady of Silver, General of Sliske's Faithful * Deborah the Dollmaker * Deborah Fisher, Duelist Extraordinaire * Deborah Iron, Bastard of Aethyra * The Greiver of the Heart Trivia * Deborah draws a lot of inspiration from Sliske himself, the Joker and Harley Quinn, “Devil’s Carnival” Lucifer and Painted Doll, and finally, as a foil to Ekaterina Renderra. * Deborah's "theme" is also from The Devil's Carnival, being "Grace for Sale" in larger battles, and "Beautiful Stranger" in smaller, more personal fights. Category:Renderra Category:Noble Category:Female Category:Sliskean Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Humans Category:Transgender Category:Deceased